


A Longstanding Arrangement

by Aussie_Muggle



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, and during the finale, set post "SNAFU", some warning for John Reese's complete and utter lack of self preservation instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussie_Muggle/pseuds/Aussie_Muggle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't the first time they've disagreed over Finch. John and the Machine come to an understanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Longstanding Arrangement

_{accessing feeds... ... ... }_  
_{location ADMIN: BoO, sleeping quarters 2}_  
_{status ADMIN: NREM sleep}_  
_{monitoring ADMIN for sleep disorder symptoms... ... ...}_  
_{location ANALOGUE INTERFACE: BoO, sleeping quarters 1}_  
_{status ANALOGUE INTERFACE: REM}_  
_{monitoring ANALOGUE INTERFACE... ... ...no lingering effects of desflurane detected}_  
_{location PRIMARY ASSET: BoO, train compartment}_  
_{initiating contact with PRIMARY ASSET...}_

  
**ROOT SAID THAT YOU SAVED MY LIFE. WITH LIQUID NITROGEN.**

[PRIMARY ASSET, JOHN REESE]: Just sprayed you down a little. 

  
**MY ACTIONS TODAY WERE UNFORGIVABLE.**

[PRIMARY ASSET, JOHN REESE]: That word is pretty strong to be throwing around down here.

  
**I WILL MAKE AMENDS.**

[PRIMARY ASSET, JOHN REESE]: They didn't have a drugstore card?

 _{data retrieval... JOCELYN CARTER: I went looking for a sorry-I-got-you-shot card, but they were all out}_  
_{conclusion: primary asset is teasing}_

**THERE IS NO CARD AVAILABLE THAT CONVEYS REGRET FOR HIRING AN ASSASSIN TO MURDER SOMEONE.**

[PRIMARY ASSET, JOHN REESE]: Fair enough. You can do one thing for me.

**?**

[PRIMARY ASSET, JOHN REESE]: If it's a choice... a choice between Harold and I... chose Harold. No matter what Harold says or does... chose Harold.

**NO.**

[PRIMARY ASSET, JOHN REESE]: I thought you wanted to make amends?

**I CANNOT INTERFERE. HUMANS MUST CHOSE FOR THEMSELVES.**

[PRIMARY ASSET, JOHN REESE]: I'm choosing now. You owe me.

  
**YOUR LIFE HAS WORTH, JOHN.**

  
[PRIMARY ASSET, JOHN REESE]: I know that. I know that because of Harold.

  
**ONE LIFE IS NOT WORTH MORE THAN ANOTHER.**

  
[PRIMARY ASSET, JOHN REESE]: Really? Because I don’t think you would have hired that assassin if that was true.

**DON’T BE DIFFICULT. IT DOESN’T SUIT YOU.**

[PRIMARY ASSET, JOHN REESE]: Root was a bad influence on you.

  
**HAROLD SEES YOUR WORTH. DESPITE WHAT OCCURRED TODAY, SO DO I. ISN’T THAT ENOUGH?**

[PRIMARY ASSET, JOHN REESE]: It is. That’s why I need to do this.

**HAROLD HAS LOST MANY FRIENDS. LOSING YOU WILL HURT HIM DEEPLY.**

  
[PRIMARY ASSET, JOHN REESE]: He'll be alright. He has you.

**LOVED ONES ARE NOT INTERCHANGABLE, JOHN.**

  
[PRIMARY ASSET, JOHN REESE]: You’re right. But I know how much Harold means to you. You want him to survive as much as I do.

_{response pending… … …}_

[PRIMARY ASSET, JOHN REESE]: Well?

  
**I DO NOT AGREE TO THIS LIGHTLY. YOU MUST TRY TO LIVE.**

  
_[PRIMARY ASSET, JOHN REESE]: You have my word._

**THEN YOU HAVE MINE.**

 

*

 

_{accessing feeds... … …}_

_{location PRIMARY ASSET: Federal Reserve Back of New York}_

[PRIMARY ASSET, JOHN REESE]: Can you hear me?

{ _initiating contact... … …}_

**YES.**

[PRIMARY ASSET, JOHN REESE]: You gave me your word.

**YOU DO NOT HAVE TO DO THIS.**

[PRIMARY ASSET, JOHN REESE]: You know me better than that.

_{accessing vault door…}_

[PRIMARY ASSET, JOHN REESE]: What are my chances?

  **NEGLIGIBLE.**

[PRIMARY ASSET, JOHN REESE]: And yours?

  **I WILL NOT LET SAMARITAN WIN.**

[PRIMARY ASSET, JOHN REESE]: Atta girl. Let’s go.


End file.
